Colmillos
by LeviNoName
Summary: Ellos perdieron a un ser muy importante a muy corta edad, él tuvo que vivir con el rechazo de su familia. Dos mundos se juntaron, dos especies enemigas que harán lo posible para nunca ser separados./Ereri-JeaRi, vampiros, lobos, OOC, angst, violencia, romance.
1. Chapter 1

Primer fic de varios capítulos, pero no dejan de ser menos de 1500 palabras.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. En cambio, la trama de esta historia es mía._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Uso del OOC - EreRi (ErenxLevi)- temática de lobos y vampiros - leve Jean x Levi - puede que leve zoofilia - violencia - lemon (no muy explícito) - Romance - Angst._

* * *

 _Fanfic:_ _ **COLMILLOS**_

 _by: LeviNoName_

 __Capítulo 1__

* * *

Jamás había dejado que alguien lo humillara, nunca permitió que ellos, su familia, lo trataran como una escoria. Por eso, durante un alboroto, en que ellos lo señalaron como el culpable —no siéndolo—, prefirió aceptar el exilio. No tenía mucho apego a ellos después de todo, o eso quería aparentar.

Pero, aún era muy joven, sus poderes no eran suficiente para valerse por sí mismo y eso lo descubrió al alejarse de su "familia". Un vampiro que no había nacido con cualidades especiales, que no poseía dones como cualquier otro de su especie. Alguien frágil e inútil, o como su propia madre le había restregado por más de veinte años, una vergüenza y un fracasado.

Su cuerpo era frágil, el sol le provocaba grandes daños en su piel y en su sistema, no podía cazar ya que nadie le había enseñado a "seducir" a sus presas. Estaba perdiendo fuerzas muy rápido y la sangre animal no era suficiente.

Pero fue en esos momentos, en los que ya daba todo por perdido, al tiempo que caía sin energías al piso y bajo el sol en su punto más alto. Fue que conoció por primera vez la calidez de un abrazo y esas palabras que conciliaba su sufrimiento.

—Ya todo ha pasado, te cuidaré. — fue la voz que lo hizo caer inconsciente, bajo una sensación de protección jamás experimentada.

-0-

Su cuerpo se sentía liviano y aliviado, un olor a comida casera llenaba sus fosas nasales. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, notando varias cosas. Como una manta azul muy suave cubriendo su cuerpo, su piel completamente recuperada de sus lesiones a causa del sol, una habitación de madera y pequeña, e increíblemente acogedora. Pero, lo que más le impresionó fue ver dos bultos peludos sobre la manta, acurrucados, uno siendo color rubio ceniza y otro color marrón. De inmediato se dio cuenta, ellos eran lobos y aparentemente eran muy pequeños.

Y a pesar de ser enemigos naturales, no sintió miedo o rencor, en cambio le enterneció verlos así, tan profundamente dormidos.

—Veo que te has recuperado — una mujer de cabellos color marrón estaba en la entrada de la habitación —. Me llamo Carla Jaeger, soy la madre de esos pequeños que se han colado a tu lado.

Levi la miraba detalladamente, ella tenía cola y orejas, era una mujer lobo. El vampiro se presentó como Levi, sin apellido y ella lo aceptó. Le presentó a los pequeños como Jean —el de pelo rubio ceniza—, y al de pelo marrón como Eren.

—¿Cómo es que… me recuperé…? —preguntó mirando su cuerpo.

—Te hice beber de mi sangre, pero temo que haya cambiado en algo tu genética…

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Levi, pero en esos momentos no sentía nada extraño en su cuerpo, sólo que, al sentir tu aroma de la comida se le abrió el apetito.

—Al parecer, sí hubo cambios… pero pienso que es bueno, podrás alimentarte con comida normal. — decía sonriendo, ya que Levi comía con muchas ganas un plato de estofado, mientras que los pequeños lobitos ahora dormían en sus piernas.

Así, fue que Levi pasó a ser parte de algo, de una familia que le había tomado aprecio y le daba ese sentido de pertenecer a un lugar en el mundo. Carla lo trataba como un hijo, los pequeños lobos habían tomado la costumbre de escabullirse a su cama durante el día. Los lobos aún tenían unas semanas pero podían caminar, pero no hablar o transformarse aún.

Levi se había percatado sólo de un cambio en su naturaleza, podía alimentarse con comida humana y de la sangre humana. Y tampoco quería beber sangre de lobo—la de Carla—, para evitar que eso le afectara de una forma negativa. Ya que, no se conocía de casos que un vampiro pudiera dominar los efectos adversos del poder que le entregaba esa sangre. Por eso, la loba solo le dio a beber lo necesario para que se recuperara.

Carla le contó sobre su vida. Ella había huido de su manada y del padre de sus hijos, no porque no lo amara, sino que él lobo no deseaba que tuviera a los pequeños. La iban a obligar a abortar y eso jamás lo hubiera permitido. Por eso, decidió huir muy lejos para no ser encontrada, conoció a la anterior dueña de esa casita en medio de la nada y la recibió sin temer que era una mujer lobo, le ayudó en su embarazado ya que al momento de intimar fue como una humana, sus pequeños se gestaron como un bebé humano.

Pero la mujer era anciana y ella falleció un mes antes de que cumpliera nueve meses. Ella se había quedado a cargo de esa casa, como un regalo de despedida de la anciana.

-0-

Carla miró por la ventana, era de día y Levi dormía como de costumbre. Sonrió enternecida al ver como abrazaba a sus pequeños y estos se acurrucaban más a él. Sabía que Levi sería una compañero fiel a sus hijos, si algún día ella dejara de estar a su lado, estaba seguro que Levi los protegería.

—Eres un hijo, un hermano, un compañero y un todo para nosotros —besó su sien y peinó sus cabellos negros —. Levi, eres un ser perfecto, tengo por seguro que tus poderes surgirán en el momento indicado, tú no eres un fracaso…

—Gracias… mamá Carla… —le susurró bajito, con algo de vergüenza al nombrarla como ella le había pedido hace un tiempo. Esas palabras le habían dado fuerzas, no se deprimiría por no conseguir sus poderes, sólo le daría tiempo al tiempo y ya.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gracias por esos dos reviews Jesiquiyaoi y Moncab. Me hace feliz que les gustara ese primer capitulo y espero este sea de su agrado. Besos!_**

* * *

 ** __ Capítulo 2__**

* * *

Carla ya se había acostumbrado a que Levi limpiara como un maniático toda su casa, la dejaba tan brillante y el piso de cerámica tan pulido, hacía que sus lobitos patinaran en ella. Levi le ayudaba en toda labor del hogar, no le gustaba estar quieto y de inútil.

Pero había un detalle, un pequeño problema para el vampiro y eso era cocinar. Carla poseía una santa paciencia para explicarle paso por paso, y las veces que fueran necesarias. Y con el tiempo, logró que Levi pudiese cocinar el plato preferido de Eren y Jean.

-0-

Carla no estaba, ella había ido a cazar mientras que Levi se quedaba con los lobos. Habían transcurrido unos tres meses, y los pequeños ya lograban transformarse en semi humanos. Ya lucían como unos niños de diez años, pero…

—¿Eren? ¿Sucede algo malo? — Levi le preguntó al sentirlo acurrucandose en su espalda. Estaban en el jardín cercado de la casa, aprovechando que había un día nublado y no lo lastimaba. Se volteó para verlo y no le gustó verlo en tal estado.

Eren traía sus orejas peludas decaídas, sus ojos verdes se veían llorosos y su cola entre las pierna. Lo vio mover sus labios y lo entendió en ese momento.

—Aún eres joven, pronto podrás hablar. Así que no llores. — dijo acariciando sus cabellos marrones. A pesar de tener la misma edad que Jean, Eren no había logrado decir ninguna palabra hasta la fecha y eso causaba problemas entre los hermanos. Más bien, Jean siempre le molestaba por ello y también por ser muy apegado a Levi. El pequeño solo se dormía cuando Levi estaba en el mismo cuarto, siempre le ayudaba en la limpieza—aunque al principio lo hacía fatal y se ganaba los regaños de Levi—, siempre estaba buscando la compañía del vampiro.

—Levi. —Jean lo llamó desde la puerta, y no pudo evitar torcer sus labios con molestia, al ver como Eren se abrazaba a Levi.

Levi se separó con calma de Eren, pero sintió un opresión en su pecho al mirar directamente a los ojos de Eren. Había algo en su mirada, algo oscuro, algo oculto y doloroso en su mirada. Escuchó que Jean lo volvía a llamar, recordándole la comida.

—Ven, vamos adentro.—dijo tomando la mano del pequeño, sin poder quitarse el recuerdo de la mirada del pequeño lobo.

-0-

Carla llegó durante la madrugada del día siguiente, pero se preocupó al no ver a Levi donde siempre dormía junto a Eren. Fue a la habitación de Jean y lo vio dormido placenteramente, pero fue allí donde escuchó unos sollozos venir del baño.

Se apresuró al entrar y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Levi tenía innumerables mordidas de colmillos y de rasguños en su cuerpo, su ropas eran un desastre. Pero lo que le asustó fue ver a su pequeño llorar desconsolado entre los brazos del vampiro.

—Levi ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué, Eren está llorando? ¿Qué sucedió? — Carla los abrazó a ambos, con su corazón acongojado.

—Él… —Levi jadeó, las garras y los colmillos de Eren no eran mortales aún, pero sí le habían hecho daño por ser más débil que los demás—. Tuvo una pesadilla… pero cuando lo fuí a ver… ah… llegó aquí y trató de degollarse… —esas palabras hicieron que Carla derramara innumerables lágrimas.

—Lo detuve… pero no me recordaba y me atacó… no era él… —y sin poder aguantar más, el vampiro se desmayó, Eren al sentir que Levi aflojaba su agarra se asustó.

-0-

—Fue tu culpa, siempre haces estupideces, mira como dejaste a Levi. Quizás se muera por tu culpa. — le regañaba Jean al bulto oculto entre las mantas, Eren estaba desolado, se sentía la peor escoria al darse cuenta del daño que le hizo a Levi. Y las palabras de su hermano no le ayudaban.

—Ya es suficiente. —la voz pastosa de Levi hizo voltear a Jean y crispar a Eren debajo de las mantas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jean acercándose a él.

—Lo estoy. —dijo acariciando sus cabellos —. Mamá Carla te está esperando. Dicho eso, el de cabello color ceniza se fue.

Levi en cambio de adentro hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Sin esperar respuesta, levantó las mantas que cubrían a Eren y abrazó al animal.

No le dijo nada, su cuerpo estaba sanando lentamente pero estaba mejor. Quizás Eren no podía derramar lágrimas en su forma de lobo, pero el dolo transmitidos de ellos eran palpables para Levi.

—No te perdonaré de nada, porque no hay nada que perdonar. Eren, solo prometeme que no intentaras hacerte daño… yo… —le tomo de su hocico y le dio un casto beso en la punta de su nariz —, yo no podría soportar vivir sin ti… no quiero perderte nunca… Yo…

—Perdóname… —dijo al tiempo que cambiaba de forma y de sus verdes ojos, salían muchas lágrimas —. No quise hacerte daño, eres muy importante para mí, Levi…

Levi estaba sorprendido, esa era la voz de Eren, un tono dulce y tierno que hizo latir su corazón de manera extraña.

—Estas… hablando, Eren, por fin… —dijo tomándolo del rostro con cuidado y así hacerlo entender eso que ni él se había percatado.

—Yo… estoy hablando, por fin, Levi… —pero su alegre tono cambió al recordar lo que había hecho. Levi noto ese cambio drástico y lo convenció para que le contara todo.

El pequeño lobo le contó sobre una huida que había hecho junto a Jean hace unos días—antes de que comenzara a hablar Jean—, en donde habían ido más allá del río, donde habían algunos pueblerinos. Pero, su hermano se había arrepentido una vez iban caminando por las calles nocturnas y lo dejó solo, cuando unos perros más grandes que ellos comenzaron a ladrar. Se habían separado y eso causó que lo atraparan unos humanos.

Le contó como esos humanos lo habían observado durante un buen tiempo, cuando estaba encerrado, ya que para ellos era muy difícil ver a un cachorro semi humano de lobo, lo habían comenzado a manosear por todo su cuerpo, intentaron tocarle su intimidad y cuando se negó ellos lo tocaron con fuerza y le golpearon. Pero, a pesar de ello había logrado huir antes que esos hombres abusaran de él.

—Por eso estuviste dos días sin transformarte en humano. No querías que viéramos los golpes ¿Cierto? —le preguntó tran un momento de silencio, ya comenzaba a odiar a los humanos. No entendía que fueran capaces de querer violar a un niño.

—Fue horrible… yo había intentado gritar, pedirle ayuda a Jean pero… —los cálidos brazos del vampiro lo rodearon con cariño, calmando al pequeño que lloraba despacio oculto en su pecho.

—Ya todo ha pasado, intenta de aprender de ello y no te sientas mal, Eren. Pronto serás un adulto y tendrás la fuerza suficiente, la cautela y la experiencia necesaria para vivir. Así que no llores, sonríe que tus ojos se ven hermosos cuando lo haces.

El cachorro se sonrojo ante lo último y se acurrucó más a Levi. Eren había logrado hablar, aunque le dolía haber lastimado a Levi, pero como él decía, aprendería de ello y sería un hombre-lobo audaz y fuerte.

 **_ CONTINURÁ...**

 _ **Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_ _Capítulo 3 __

Jean había escuchado todo lo que le ocurrió ese día. Lo hacía sentirse tan culpable, ya que, fue él quien insistió en ir a husmear ese pueblo y también él que prefirió hacerle caso a su instinto, y huir sin importarle su hermanito. Dejando que sucios humanos intentaran abusar de Eren.

Con la culpa recorriendo cada fibra de su pequeño cuerpo, y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas cual cascada. Fue donde su madre, que estaba en la cocina y se abrazó a sus piernas. Le contó todo, como su hermano había hablado y contado eso que le habían intentando hacer y de la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro. Carla lo abrazaba con fuerza, consolando a su pequeño, sabiendo que no era culpable de que los humanos fueran seres repugnantes.

Le hizo ver su error al no respetar su orden de no ir con los humanos, de aprender de ello y siempre pensar bien antes de hacer algo incorrecto. Pero, jamás le dio un regaño, no lo haría.

-0-

Eren dormía plácidamente, estaba muy agotado emocionalmente y era mejor así. Ya que, podía sentir la ira de Carla siendo transmitida, gracias a esa poca cantidad de sangre que transitaba por sus venas.

Era de noche, vio que Jean dormía en su habitación. Sentía que Carla estaba lejos, en el bosque precisamente, donde sus hijos no la sentirian como descargaba su ira.

Levi vio una enorme loba de pelaje marrón y hermosos ojos verdes—los cuales lucían rasgados y llenos de rabia—, dando vueltas y gruñidos. Pero Levi notaba los árboles destrozados a su alrededor, notando la fuerza de la loba.

—No te acerques, Levi. Puedo lastimarte.— la voz de Carla resonaba en su cabeza. Pero lejos de temerle y alejarse, usando su velocidad se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello.

—Mi madre nunca me haría daño ¿Cierto? — su tono bajo y sereno, hizo que Carla calmara su respiración y moviera su cola, dándole a entender al vampiro que todo estaba bien.

—Mi niño… — Carla se echó en el suelo junto con Levi, quien no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza —. Los humanos son seres horribles, como intentaron hacerle eso a un niño, los odio…

—No, mamá, no pienses asi de todos ellos, siempre habrán quienes sean buenos, como entre los vampiros y los hombres lobos. Por eso —dejó un beso en su cabeza —, no los odies.

Carla se dio por vencida, su hijo tenía razón y no quería sembrar el odio ese a sus hijos menores.

-0-

Algo estaba mal, extraño para ser exacto. Levi notaba el distanciamiento entre los hermanos, y eso no le gustaba. Veía que Eren intentaba acercarse y jugar con Jean, pero este se alejaba en silencio.

—No lo evites, eso lo hace ponerse triste, tanto como tú. — Levi había seguido a Jean al bosque, aunque eso lo fatigara al ser de día.

—Pero…

—Son hermanos… — Levi se había sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, el calor era horrible. Atrajo a Jean y lo abrazó —. Se aman y esa culpa que sientes te tiene que hacer fuerte, debes proteger a tu hermano si es necesario. Pero, no te alejes de él…

El pequeño lobo asintió varias veces, Levi como premio le dio un suave beso en su frente causando una risilla en Jean. Pero, el vampiro no se esperó que el chico lobo se acercara y besara cerca de sus labios.

Jean sonrió con inocencia, ante el leve rubor que había aparecido en el pálido rostro de Levi. El mayor escuchó su risilla y lo tironeó de las mejillas en forma de venganza, susurrando cosas inentendible.

—Eres un mocoso travieso… eso debes hacerlo con una futura novia. — le regañó sin sentir realmente molestia, no lo veía como algo malo siendo un niño.

Cambiaron de tema, esperando a que el fuerte sol bajara y así regresar sin que Levi se agotara. Pero, una fuerte explosión los había aturdido, Levi miraba para todo lados, pero al notar que venía desde su hogar, algo dentro de él le advirtió que estaba muy mal.

Tomó a Jean que estaba aturdido por el ruido, y fue a toda velocidad a la casa. Lo que encontró al llegar, era un infierno de llamas consumiendo la pequeña casa. Trató de localizar a Carla y a Eren, pero solo sintió al lobito dentro de la casa. Dejando a Jean en el piso, entró entre el fuego y buscó a Eren quien estaba hecho bolita entre unos escombros que aún no se consumían.

Jean vio como Levi salía con Eren transformado en lobo entre sus brazos, su hermano estaba inconsciente y con algunos raspones.

—¿Y, mamá? — Jean preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

—No lo sé, no estaba… su rastro no está en ninguna parte. — dijo cabizbajo viendo como esa casa se volvía cenizas.

No podían quedarse, Levi sabía que los humanos aparecerían preocupados por el humo. Así que, tomó la mano de Jean y se adentraron al bosque, acompañados con un dolor horrible al perder su hogar y peor, a Carla.

-0-

Las cosas nunca fueron como antes, a Eren y Jean les hacía falta su madre, Levi intentaba animarlos pero estaba igual que ellos. Pero, debían buscar un lugar pronto, ya que los lobos iban a crecer rápidamente y eso podría ocasionar problemas en lobos machos, no importando ser hermanos.

Iban por un camino improvisado, del cual aparecieron dos hombres altos y de ojos rojos. Los cuales empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Levi por andar acompañado de hombres lobos, a lo cual Levi, solo afirmó que eran su familia.

Eso, no les agradó al par de vampiros, que haciendo uso de su gran capacidad atacaron a los lobos.

Para Levi, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Había visto como esos vampiros iban a matar a Eren y Jean y su mente racional se desconectó. Dando paso a una parte repleta de locura, unas alas nacieron de entre sus cabellos, las cuales fueron creciendo hasta casi cubrir su cuerpo por completo, unas filosas uñas aparecieron en sus manos, al igual que fieros colmillos. Pero lo extraño era que sus ojos cambiaban de color rojo a dorado a cada momento, ese color dorado era similar a cuando los lobos perdían la cordura.

Los vampiros fueron atacados por Levi, quién no les dio tiempo para defenderse, volviéndolos polvo al instante. Los lobos estaban estáticos, viendo lo aterrador que se veía Levi, temieron al verlo acercándose a ellos, pero él solo cayó de rodillas volviendo a sí mismo. Sólo con la diferencia que sus uñas estaban a la vista, al igual que unas pequeñas alas de murciélago en su cabeza.

—CONTINUARÁ.


	4. Chapter 4

__ Capítulo 4__

Después de ese momento, Levi había obtenido sus poderes, los cuales les garantizaba un poco más de seguridad. Vagaron por semanas hasta que llegaron a un pueblo bastante movido, pero Levi notaba que eran solo hombres lobos. Eso causó que temiera, eran demasiados y él estaba sólo.

No sabía qué hacer, pero al ver la emoción de los lobos —los cuales ya tenían apariencia adulta—, sonrió con tristeza, era tiempo de separarse de ellos y que hicieran sus vidas.

—Ellos les darán un hogar, uno con su raza y ya no tendrán más problemas. — habló con tranquilidad.

—Levi, ven con nosotros.—dijo Eren.

—Si les explicamos, ellos entenderán. —Jean acotó, pero ambos vieron como negaba y daba unos pasos lejos de ellos.

—Aunque ellos me acepten, la noticia puede llegar a los vampiros y ellos no lo aceptarán nunca. Yo cumplí con protegerlos, ahora ustedes hagan su vida…

Levi tenía razón, ellos entendían. Además, durante el viaje hasta ese lugar se habían topado con vampiros que los despreciaban por estar al lado de la raza enemiga. Hasta llegar, a atacarlos.

—Pero… —replicó Jean.

—Me quedaré en la cima de esa montaña. — señaló una cercana, no sentía nada peligroso allí —. Podrán ir a visitarme.

Levi los vio desde la lejanía cómo eran recibidos con hospitalidad por el alfa de esa manada grande. Les deseó la mayor felicidad a sus cachorros y fue a la montaña.

Cuándo dio con una cueva espaciosa, fue que se permitió ser frágil y llorar. Los extrañaría, extrañaría la compañía y sus locuras, extrañaría a Jean y su sobre protección, extrañaría lo suicida que era Eren… y también debía imaginarse a Eren con otra…

Eso le rompía el corazón, Eren había olvidado todo y ya estaba pronto a cabo de convertirse en adulto. Eso significaba que buscaría una compañera, olvidando que Levi alguna vez le dijo que lo amaba. Fue algo del momento, antes que Carla desapareciera, pero la sonrisa que Eren le había regalado era tan hermosa.

-0-

Jean y Eren se habían adaptado perfectamente a la manada, aprendieron algunos detalles de su raza y también sobre la lucha constante con los vampiros y humanos. Ellos iban a visitar periódicamente a Levi y le llevaban obsequios para que hiciera más cómoda esa cueva. Le contaban sobre lo que ocurría, Levi también les contaba que había conocido una mujer de su raza, que vaga por los alrededores, pero que le faltaba un tornillo.

Jean iba siempre a ver a Levi, pero gradualmente Eren estaba dejando de visitarlo.

—Creo que está buscando una pareja. — dijo Jean, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver cómo su rostro se entristeció.

—Ya lo imaginaba, pero esa fue mi razón para dejarlos vivir allí…

—Aunque lo ames…

—Lo siento, Jean. De verdad hubiera querido corresponder a tus sentimientos… pero…

—Ya di por perdido eso, así que no te preocupes… — Jean sonrió con calma —. Podrías intentar buscar alguien de tu raza…

—Realmente… anda uno rondando por las noches en este lugar, pero lo he amenazado…

—Eso me suena a acosador…

—Me trae sin cuidado. En fin, no me estoy listo para una relación…

Jean suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema, hace tiempo se había confesado a Levi pero había sido rechazado. Lo cual obviamente había roto sus ilusiones, pero lo había superado.

-0-

Levi, gracias a la ayuda de Jean había aprendido como pasar desaparecido ante los lobos. Una forma de camuflaje para ir a visitar a sus cachorros en su hogar—uno que estaba alejado—, quería verlos, más bien asegurarse que Eren estuviera bien.

Pero, al llegar desde el patio trasero ocultando su presencia, se topó con una escena desalentadora y decepcionante.

Un chico de bonitos ojos negros, más alto que Levi, de orejas y cola negra iguales a su cabello. Se le estaba confesando a Eren, el chico lobo se veía tan dulce inclusive para él. Pero, las crueles palabras de su cachorro lo decepcionaron y le habían tocado cruelmente.

—No es por nada, pero es asqueroso que un hombre guste de otro. No eres feo, pero si repugnante por fijarte en mi. Un hombre. — dijo duramente causando que el pobre chico se alejara casi entre lágrimas.

—Eres un bastardo cruel. —le regañó Jean quien estaba a unos pasos delante suyo, habiendo visto toda la escena.

—Ya cállate, no necesito de tu opinión…

Ninguno se percataba que Levi estaba escuchando su disputa.

—Eren. —su tono fue más sereno —. Ese chico siempre hacía lo posible por complacerte, sabías que le gustabas. Te aprovechaste de su amor, lo humillaste…

—Era un bastardo maricón, uno que goza que lo cogan por el culo… eso es más asqueroso…

—Ya detente, no digas algo que dañaría a… ¿Levi? — Jean lo nombró, al verlo detrás de Eren, no pensaba que iría a visitarlos siendo de día. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su semblante triste.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí?... — Eren preguntó al verlo, pero se extrañó al sentir su tristeza en carne propia.

—Yo… venía a visitarlos… — dijo en un tono bajo. Le dedicó una profunda y dolorosa mirada a Eren —. ¿De verdad piensas así? ¿Es tan malo amar a otro de tu mismo sexo?

Eren no entendía, Levi le transmitía tanta… angustia que lo aturdia.

—No me importa que otros emparejen con su mismo sexo… solo, me da asco que un hombre guste de mi… —soltó esas palabras sin ninguna pizca de tacto.

—Ya veo… — dijo con dificultad. Para luego mirar a Jean y luego desviar su mirada —. No lo tenía planeado del todo… pero les vengo a informar, que me iré de este lugar.

Escuchó a Jean replicar, pero solo le dijo que había encontrado a alguien y al ser vampiro, debía de volver con los de su especie.

Lo cuál, Jean no creyó, ya que sabía que amaba a su hermano.

Levi al ver el intento de Jean por contar la verdad, fue que se interpuso.

—Me iré, no hay nada que me detenga aquí… además seré una molestia menos para Eren, no querrás tener a un maricón asqueroso a tu lado.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Eren, sin creer lo que decía el vampiro —. ¡Espera!

Levi desapareció antes que el de pelo marrón lo alcanzara.

—Vamos por él, Eren.

—¿Y para qué? Él ya decidió…

—Recuerda, Eren. Lo que hace tiempo te confesó y tú le respondiste… — Jean lo tomó por los hombros, notando como el abría mucho los ojos…

—Yo…

En tanto, Levi había llegado a un río que cruzaba la montaña dónde se ocultaba. Estaba algo aturdido y triste… tan esimismado que no se percató de alguien acercandose con calma por su costado.

—¿Por qué lloras? — una voz masculina lo hizo voltear. Percatandose que ese sujeto lo miraba con ojos penetrantes y con cariño. —. Eres hermoso, como para que estés triste… ven, te acompañaré a tu hogar… — dijo tendiéndole su mano para que la tomara. Sin negarse y sin voluntad, Levi se dejaba llevar por aquel hombre de ojos rojos…

 _ **_Review?**_


End file.
